1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and in particular, relates to a pneumatic tire used for traveling on mud terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires for use on both dry roads and mud terrain are well known as All-season tires, for example. As for such tires, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-58839 discloses a pneumatic tire that includes a tread portion having a circumferentially extending main groove, and a plurality of lateral lug grooves from the main groove with small groove widths. Although the tire configured as above may have a superior noise performance on dry roads due to lug grooves having small groove widths, mud terrain performance of the tire tends to deteriorate due to decreased traction force that is generated from lug grooves with small groove widths.